ils étaient
by Jolly R
Summary: O-S Aka/Hana... Pour les reines du genre : Ils n'étaient pas que cousins... Que des amis d'enfance ou des confidents... Non, ils aspiraient a la même chose.


_**Ils Etaient...**_

**auteure : **Jolly-Roger-**  
**

**source : **_Vampire Knight _-wich belong to **Matsuri Hino~-  
**

**résumé : **_Ils n'étaient pas que cousins, amis d'enfance et confidents... Ils s'aimaient et plus rien ne pouvait les éloigner l'un de l'autre._

**note : **J'en avais parlé il y a plusieurs mois avec Engelly... _-par reviews xD-_ Et je me souviens lui avoir dit que j'essaierais d'écrire un truc sur ce couple... C'est ENFIN fait ! _-en fait je l'ai comencé y'a même pas vingt minutes :P_

****Alors je le dédicace a... *roulement de tamour* **CraC CraK Belin** et **Engelly** ! Les reines de l'Aka/Hana !

**note 2 : **j'ai jamais écrit sur eux... Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées sur eux non plus... C'est juste pour m'occuper, me changer les idées et... Montrer que je suis du genre a tenir mes promesses, même quand elles ne sont pas solides :)

**ENJOY !**

* * *

-"Bah Hana ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

_Le jeune homme qui venait de poser cette question avait les cheveux d'un brun très clair, presque orangé. Il parlait à un autre homme, assis sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Celui-ci redressa son visage pour dévisager son interlocuteur. Il avait de grands yeux bleus rieurs, néanmoins empreints d'une mélancolie à peine voilée. Ses cheveux blonds, élégamment coiffés, le rendait semblable à tout ces enfants qui ne pensent qu'à sourire. _  
_Il s'appelait Hanabusa Aïdô. Et l'homme qui s'inquiétait pour lui portait le nom d'Akatsuki Kain. _

_Hanabusa tenta sans grand succès de rassurer Akatsuki. Il fit un signe de la main en disant : _

-"Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas."

_Kain s'accroupi à côté du siège de son ami._

-"Je suis ton cousin, je vois bien quand ça va pas !"

_Un ricanement nerveux lui répondit._

_** ~Ils étaient cousin...~**_

-"C'est rien, vraiment. Crois-moi."

_Hanabusa frissonna en sentant la main inquiète de son cousin parcourir ses cheveux. Il détourna les yeux, comme gêné... Ou ravi._

-"Je peux rien faire, c'est ça ?"

_Akatsuki, la gorge nouée, attendant une réponse de son homologue._  
_Voyant que rien ne venait, il se contenta de soupirer._

-"Espèce de sale gamin, va ! Je me demande comme je fais pour te supporter !" 

**_ ~Ils étaient amis...~_**

_En entendant cela, Aïdô tourna vivement la tête en direction de son cousin pour le fixer dans ses yeux noisette. _

-"Tu peux parler, tu t'acharnes toujours !" _fit-il d'un ton boudeur._

_Akanishi retira la main de la chevelure de Hanabusa, se leva et partit en direction de la porte de leur chambre._

-"Comme tu veux... Je pars."  
**-"NON !"**

_Kain se retourna vers son ami. Hanabusa s'était levé hors de son fauteuil et le regardait, un air presque angoissé, presque terrorisé peint sur son visage d'enfant trop sage._

_Akatsuki soupira. Son cousin murmura :_

-"Ne part pas... Reste avec moi..."  
-"T'es encore pire que lorsqu'on étaient gosses..."

_** ~Ils étaient amis d'enfance...~ **_

-"S'il te plaît..."  
_Kain revint vers son cousin et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son siège, négligemment. _

-"Si tu veux..."

_En sentant de nouveau les doigts de son cousin jouer dans sa chevelure blonde, Hanabusa rougit._

-"Je ne suis plus un enfant..."

_Akatsuki rit franchement en entendant cela._

-"Vraiment ? Prouve-le moi alors !"

_Les rayons de la lune naissante venaient illuminer doucement leur chambre. _  
_Akatsuki ne fut absolument pas surpris de sentir les lèvres de son ami se presser avec tendresse contre les siennes. Savourant la moindre seconde de cette atmosphère étrange, angoissante et calme à la fois, les deux cousins ne pouvaient plus qu'espérer que cette fleur qui avait fleuri dans leurs cœurs soit la même._

_Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ils reprirent leur souffle. De nouveau, et pour longtemps, leurs bouches s'attirèrent encore un fois... Et encore une fois... Et encore une fois... Pour l'éternité._

**_ ~Ils allaient être amants.~_**

* * *

treees court et sans la moindre action... Désolée~

Bye bye bye !

Jolly Roger !


End file.
